


Christmas Wings

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author doesn't know carols, Caring for injury, Carols sung wrong, Cock Cages, Cuddling, Denied orgasm, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Kissing, Kissing as a Distraction, M/M, Massages, Nest Building, Not Beta Read, Prostate Orgasm, Retractable Wings, Wings, carols, sappy dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Supposed to be a fluffy 5+1 but turned into fluff and smut and....5+1 in theoryWinter and Bucky love Tony's wings. Truly they love Tony but his wings are loved. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Wings

**Tape**

Tony’s cursing could be heard echoing from the workshop as the elevator doors opened, Winter and Bucky shooting each other amused fond looks as they exited the elevator. They paused in the workshop doors, watching in amusement as Tony’s red wings fluttered in agitation. Bucky’s eyes narrowed in worry when he saw a bunch of the feathers taped down with scotch tape, Winter silently pointing to one feather that was sticking straight out unnaturally because a piece of long tape was wrapped around it.

“This must be some divine punishment for going into robotics,” Tony was mumbling to himself as he bit tape to cut it while holding a pair of scissors as he cut through wrapping paper. “Dad must be laughing his ass off at me right now, he told me not to meddle but did I listen? Noooo, just had to go make a robot who’s only use should be as an overgrown completely useless paperweight.” 

A sad beep came from behind Tony. Glancing over, Winter winced at DUM-E’s forlorn form, arm drooping sadly as U patted him gently, Butterfingers plopping a dunce hat on the dragging arm helpfully. 

“Don’t play the poor me card, I should strip you for parts!” Tony barked, not even glancing up from the gift paper.

“Quite sure you wouldn’t handle unscrewing the first screw babydoll,” Bucky teased, striding into the workshop.

“Don’t underestimate my annoyance with DUM-E’s faulty code,” Tony warned, pointing at Bucky in mock anger before his face cleared and a wide smile broke across his features. “Panda-Bear, Polar-Bear!” Tony yelled out, standing and rushing towards the two super soldiers, launching himself at them with arms extended. 

Winter and Bucky caught him on each side, holding him between them. “Hey sweet thing,” Bucky growled, leaning down to capture Tony’s lips in a harsh kiss, invading the smaller males mouth. He let go of Tony when air became an issue, pulling back with a satisfied smile to stare down at Tony’s dazed eyes.

Winter gripped Tony’s chin, forcing him around to lay his own claim on those swollen lips as he pressed their lips together. Tony groaned as the breath was stolen from him by Winter, moaning as Winter laid claim to him. 

“We’re home,” Winter whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart, Tony looking at him in confusion.

“H-home-right. You were both gone, mission, I know that,” Tony stuttered, blinking rapidly as his brain came back online. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you babydoll,” Winter greeted, guiding Tony back into the lab with Bucky trailing after them. “Wanna tell us what DUM-E did?”

Tony scoffed, glaring at the forlorn bot in the corner who was beeping sadly. “Useless pile of metal, I should melt you down, might be worth more that way.”

“He doesn’t mean that DUM, you know he loves you.” Bucky called out to DUM-E who perked up her arm in happiness.

“Hmph,” Tony snorted, dropping down to sit before his presents again.

“Christmas present wrapping?” Bucky questioned Tony, pulling a bit of glittery ribbon from his hair.

“Yah,” Tony sighed, grabbing the tape again before Bucky grabbed it from his hand.

“Looks like most of this tape ended up on you sweetheart,” Winter teased, peeling off the strip that was holding one of Tony’s feathers in an awkward angle.

“Wrapping presents is hard!” Tony growled at him, glaring down at the awkwardly shaped package that held one of Clint’s presents.

“You created the Iron Man armour in a cave from a box of scraps, how is wrapping some presents this hard for you?” Bucky teased, handing Tony strips of tape so that he could finish wrapping the present he was working on. He felt a deep satisfaction that Tony accepted him joking about this, trusting him and Winter to recognize the trauma Tony had gone through. They knew those scars ran deep inside Tony but were glad he was the point that he accepted light jokes made around his time in Afghanistan, recognizing they were not diminishing from his trauma but trying to associate it with good times for him.

“Excuse you, those ‘scraps’ were full materials extracted from fully functioning Stark Weapons,” Tony huffed at Bucky with clear indignation. “Just because a few pieces of tape and ribbon escaped me doesn’t mean anything!”

“A few pieces?” Bucky raised a sardonic eyebrow as he shot a significant look at the taped wings. He slowly trailed one of his hands through the red plumage, picking at the tape ruffling the feathers and pinning them against their gradient. He smoothed the ruffled feathers back, fluffing them as he picked through the tape.

“You know darling,” Winter spoke up, slowly peeling strips of tape off the wing closest to him. “When we said we only wanted you for a Christmas present when you asked what you could get us, this isn’t what we pictured.”

“Yeah doll,” Bucky took over. “I mean if you wanted to dress up for us just put a bow under your bellybutton for aesthetic.”

“You both suck and I should take back your presents.” Tony pouted, ignoring both of them.

“But you won’t stop us from getting you for Christmas will you?” Winter asked, nuzzling at Tony’s wing joint until it quivered and drooped.

“You don’t play fair,” Tony groaned, head dropping to his chest as he let out a sigh of tension.

“Fair wouldn’t have gotten us the best gift of our lives,” Bucky told him, rubbing the nape of Tony’s neck in gentle strokes while Winter reached over to smooth the feathers on Tony’s other wing.

“What’s that?” Tony groaned, slumping against Bucky’s side.

“You, silly boy,” Winter whispered in his ear huskily. “We’re doing something wrong if you still have to ask.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed in though, trailing his fingers up into Tony’s fluffy locks of hair. “I think we should take you upstairs so you can show up a proper welcome home and we can show you how much we appreciate the gift that is you.”

“Saps, the both of you,” Tony groaned. “God, you always make me blush so damn much.”

“Our pleasure doll,” Bucky murmured to him, slowly guiding him to stand up. “Literally, it’s our pleasure.”

“...you both still suck.” Tony griped, entering the elevator as they both urged him inside. 

“Come on love, we just got home,” Winter urged him, stroking Tony’s lower back in comfort. “Don’t be annoyed at us.”

“Fine, I suppose I forgive you for teasing me,” Tony surrendered petulantly.

“Awe I can tell you’re still irritated doll,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s palm. “Let us make it up to you?”

“Will you be able to, I wonder?” Tony questioned impishly.

“We sure will try,” Bucky promised him.

Tony caught a hint of Winter’s wicked grin as Bucky pressed their lips together. He heard him talking before Bucky’s body pressing against his wiping all thought from his mind. “We know how to take care of our boy, we’ll wipe that anger all away from your mind sugar.”

**Nest**

“Want me to-“

“I got it!” Tony interrupted Winter, walking over with a pile of blankets in his arms, blocking his vision. 

“Maybe I can bring some blankets-“

“Don’t touch my covers!” Tony scolded, dumping the blankets onto the floor. He knelt down on the floor, grabbing the blankets and starting to spread them out in an order that made sense only to him.

“Let us help you Sugar,” Bucky tried to distract him, laying on the blanket nest Tony had already made as the younger male stood up to go get more blankets.

“I got this Bucko,” Tony called out, grabbing another pile of fluffy blankets this time. “Now get off and let me finish!”

“But Tony, you’re building a nest and you’re banning us from laying in it? That’s not fair,” Winter whined.

“Stop whining lover,” Tony calmed him, hopping on one foot as he kicked at Bucky until he left the blanket nest. “You’ll be allowed in eventually.”

“So you’re letting us in?” Bucky questioned, rubbing his side.

“Once it’s done,” Tony aquesied, traipsing out of their room to go get more blankets. “DO NOT TOUCH MY NEST!”

“I ain’t touching!” Winter called out, sighing in exasperation. 

“Wasn’t talking to you!” Tony replied back as he shoved the door open with his shoulder, carrying a pile of soft fleece blankets this time.

“I didn’t touch it,” Bucky denied, moving his feet back from where he had stuffed them under the blankets. “So what’s the occasion for the nest sweetheart? You don’t usually build them or let us in for that matter.”

“I...I may need your help.” Tony mumbled, spreading out their blankets from the communal living room. 

“What...wait, why, what happened, what’s wrong?” Bucky’s face cleared of all teasing, moving over to gently turn Tony to face him. “What is going on?” 

“I um-may have  _ accidentally _ hurt myself...in a place that is not easily reached to soothe the pain.” Tony explained, voice quieting until it was barely audible towards the end.

“Baby,” Winter stepped over to them, wrapping his metal hand around the back of Tony’s neck, gently kneading the tensed muscles he found there. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I figured it would heal on its own time, it’s why I’ve had my wings pulled in.” Tony murmured petulantly. 

“Silly boy,” Bucky teased, hiding his worry. Wing injuries were notoriously painful and yet neither of them had noticed that Tony was in pain. He hoped that meant that the injury was very minor. 

He slowly walked backwards, pulling Tony along with him before guiding the smaller male down to sit on the blankets. 

“Pull out your wings love,” Winter growled, waiting for the red wings to flutter out before kneeling behind him. “Oh sweetheart,” he groaned as he saw the bruising at the base of Tony’s wing joint, the wing trailing down on the floor.

“How bad is it?” Bucky questioned worriedly. 

“Nothing a massage won’t fix thankfully,” Winter informed him, brushing gentle fingers over the bruised skin. “He’ll need a distraction, this will hurt.”

Bucky grinned slowly, trying to hide the worry in his eyes as he grabbed Tony around the waist, tipping them both backwards so that Tony was laying on top of him. “That’s easily taken care of.”

Threading his fingers through Tony’s hair, Bucky guided his head down so that their lips were a hair width apart. “Focus on me love,” pressing their lips together gently, Bucky took his time memorizing the feel of Tony’s soft lips against his own. He gently nibbled on Tony’s lower lip, forcing himself to ignore the younger males open mouth as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking it into his mouth. 

Bucky swallowed Tony’s pain filled groans when Winter finally dug his fingers into the bruised wing joint, unknotting the muscles underneath and increasing blood flow. The wing beneath his fingers shifted, the feathers resettling as the pain spiked.

Tony broke the kiss with a pain filled gasp, biting into his swollen lower lip as he whimpered, burying his head into the space between Bucky’s shoulder and neck. 

“I’ve got you love, I’ve got you,” Bucky soothed, holding Tony tight as Winter shifted the wing around, heart breaking at the muffled yelps Tony let out.

“That should do it,” Winter finally let go of the injured wing, watching sadly as Tony clung to Bucky desperately. Bucky held him close, petting Tony’s hair as he tried to get his breathing back under control while Winter stroked his back between his wings. The soothing rhythm calmed Tony down bit by bit until his pain filled whines eased into his regular breathing.

They stayed connected like that in the blanket nest for a while longer before Tony’s soft voice broke the silence. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anytime sweetheart,” Winter assured him, bending down to press a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. “You wanna tell us how you injured your wing?”

Tony stubbornly shook his head, not even looking up at them, instead burying his head further into Bucky’s neck. 

“Come on baby, please?” Bucky wheedled but Tony remained stubborn.

“Nope, it’s too stupid.” Tony mumbled.

“Never love,” Winter assured him, smiling at how adorable Tony was being. “Unless you let Steve hurt you, then we kill him.”

“You’re not killing Steve,” Bucky sighed in exasperation.

“Watch me,” Winter glared. Hearing Tony snicker at their same old argument, Bucky finally relented on his glaring.

“Fine, you can maim him a little if he hurt Tony.” he acquiesced. 

“Steve didn’t hurt me,” Tony finally told them quickly, not wanting the other male hurt. When Bucky agreed with Winter on hurting his best friend, he knew he had to step in to save the American Icon. “I was trying to hang some mistletoe and DUM-E thought we were playing and crashed into Butterfingers who was holding the ladder I was standing on and I fell and DUM-E and U tried to catch me and Butterfingers forgot it’s claw was still holding the ladder so DUM-E caught one of my legs and U my shoulder but Butterfingers moved the ladder while trying to catch me and my wing joint hit it.”

“Sweetie, breathe,” Bucky ordered, sharing an amused glance with Winter.

“Why were you hanging mistletoe in the lab darling?” Winter wondered.

Tony buried his head into Bucky’s chest, avoiding their eyes as he blushed deeply while mumbling the truth. “I hoped you would come down to the lab and we would have mistletoe there so that we could-so that we couldkissandmakeoutinthelabandmaybemore-”

“Sweetheart, you need to learn to breathe,” Winter teased, eyes softening as he deciphered Tony’s words.

“And baby,” Bucky gently urged Tony’s head up, staring into those caramel eyes. “You don’t need mistletoe to get us to kiss or make out with you. Just look at us and we will come running.”

“You make us sound like dogs asshole,” Winter griped, moving closer to them as he pressed his lips to the nape of Tony’s neck.

“Woof woof,” Bucky barked, claiming Tony’s lips as he laughed at their antics, silencing the smaller male as they proved to him that kissing him would never be a hardship for either of them.

**Lights**

“*Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,*” Tony sang, standing on the custom ladder Bucky and Winter had built for him after the wing injury disaster. It was shaped more like a staircase on wheels that Tony could move around safety on. He grabbed another section of the tangled fairy lights, throwing the section he had just finished untangling over his shoulder as he kept singing. “*Jingle bells ring and jingle bells sin, dancing and prancing in the pah pah pah, in the FROSTY AIIIIR, Jingle beelll time it’s a sweeell time, la la la la la-“

Tony danced in place, swinging his butt side to side as he harmonized the song in the places that he had forgotten the words, not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Quite sure that’s not how the song goes lover,” Winter’s voice sounded from behind him. Turning quickly, Tony squeaked in shock as his foot slipped off the step.

“Watch out love,” Winter warned, running up the steps to support Tony.

“Don’t scare me like that I probably won’t fall,” Tony scolded, leaning back into Winter’s hands which were supporting him.

“Sorry doll, you looked so cute dancing on these steps, it was too hard to resist.” Winter apologized, moving up to stand one step below Tony. He moved his arms to trap Tony in between them, boxing him in as Tony leaned back against the remaining steps. “Seeing that perky ass of yours bouncing back and forth, how could I resist calling out to you? You have the most mesmerizing ass I have ever seen.”

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re truly remorseful.” Tony teased, looking up at Winter through his eyelashes. “Where’s the proof?”

“Oh you want proof?” Winter questioned, leaning his face in closer to Tony’s. “Guess I have to show you how sorry I am.”

“I guess you do,” Tony told him imperiously, tilting his head up for a kiss which Winter seemed to be leaning down to give him before tilting his head, pressing his lips to the corner of Tony’s mouth instead.

“Have to-“ Winter’s voice lowered, a hint of a growl entering his tone as he moved his lips down, pressing gentle kisses across Tony’s soft cheek. “-thoroughly-“ Winter’s lips brushed over Tony’s ear as he whispered the word, moving to gently nibble on his earlobe. “-convince-“ Winter’s gentle lips brushed over Tony’s exposed neck, moving down to suckle at the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder. “-you.” Winter sucked on the skin some more, suckling and biting at the skin even as Tony giggled and tried to avoid his lips.

“Honestly, can’t leave you two alone for five minutes,” Bucky’s voice carried over to them, Tony’s eyes dazedly opening to look over at him as Winter focused on sucking up another bruise on Tony’s neck. “Come on, I wanna make sure that these lights work.”

“Plug 'em in then jackass,” Winter mumbled, finally moving up to press his lips to Tony’s, not noticing the widening of his eyes.

“Okay light’s on in 3, 2-oh my god…” Bucky’s voice trailing off along with the bright flare of lights made Winter open his eyes, turning to stare at Tony with mesmerized shock.

“Sweetheart-“ Winter breathed, the word hanging between them as he looked at Tony’s form surrounded by tiny fairy lights, his wings illuminated where the lines he had been throwing over his shoulder surrounded them.

“I tried to tell you-“ Tony tried to explain but Bucky’s breathy whisper cut him off.

“Angel,” Bucky murmured the word though he may as well have shouted it with how quiet it was in the living room. “You look like an angel.”

“Yeah sure,” Tony scoffed, a light smattering of red colouring his cheeks as he looked down, trying unwinding the string of fairy lights from around his hands. “I thought the super soldier serum meant that you didn’t need glasses, maybe age is catching up with you Bucky love?”

“My eyes got nothing wrong with them Angel,” Bucky teased, claiming the stairs to stand on the step above Tony. “Let me help you out here, I ain’t sure if these things overheat and I don’t want ya hurt.”

“What are you talk-oh,” Tony gasped, seeing the strings tangled around his wings and down his back. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“S’okay love,” Winter reassured, gently moving a string wrapped around Tony’s neck over his head. “It’s our pleasure to help ya out.”

The boy’s worked in tandem for a few minutes, slowly unwinding the lights from their knots around Tony. “Y’know,” Bucky mused, soothing the ruffled ones disturbed by the removal of the lights. “You’re wings are all these gorgeous shades of red that with the lights it makes them seem sinister. Yet all these lights surrounding you as a whole makes you look like an angel.”

“It suits him,” Winter consented, stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair. “He looks so angelic on the outside, no one would suspect how...deviant he is.”

“Deviant? Excuse you, who’re you calling deviant!” Tony protesting, eyes spitting fire as he glared at Winter.

“Really? You’re gonna play the innocent, angelic side with me?” Winter teased him, smirking as an involuntary gasp left Tony’s lips when Bucky eased another knot of string tangled in his feathers.

“I am innocent, it’s you two who are deviant.” Tony told him snootily, turning his nose up at Winter mockingly.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Bucky acquiesced. 

“No, not about that at least,” Winter allowed, reaching out to run long fingers down Tony’s chest teasingly. “But as far as you being squeaky clean and innocent, are you telling me that if I grip right around here-“

Tony gasped, body surging up closer to Winter, grasping at his arms desperately as the bigger male grabbed his cock in a firm grip. 

“-are you telling me I won’t find your cock swelling up inside a cage, trying to get some stimulation even if it’s painful?” Winter continued, letting go of Tony’s cock and trailing his hand down to palm at Tony’s balls, weighing them consideringly in his hand. “You’re saying I won’t feel your balls all heavy for us, begging for release?”

“Winter-Wint-*unghhhh*,” Tony groaned, shaking in their hold as Winter kept rubbing his cock through the ring. “Please-!“

“Begging won’t help you Angel,” Bucky teased him, pressing up to Tony’s back and trailing his fingers down the back of Tony’s pants, palming at the skin of his ass cheeks. “You denied who you are, there’s no rewards for bad boys.”

“I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good just please, please,” Tony begged, moving to rub into Winter’s hand and back into Bucky’s grip. 

“Shh baby,” Winter soothed him, catching Bucky’s eye and giving him a subtle nod. “We’ve got you love, we’ll take care of you.

Bucky pulled out his hand, wetting his own fingers before moving them back down, stroking down the crack of Tony’s ass before stopping at his hole, tapping at it gently before easing a finger inside Tony.

“We’ll help you sweetheart, we’ll take care of you.” Winter assured him, fingers entwined in Tony’s hair as he tilted his head for a kiss. “We’ll help you take the edge off.”

“Please, please,” Tony pleaded, lips brushing Winter’s with every word. 

“We’ve got you baby, we’ve got ya,” Winter assured, catching Bucky’s eye and seeing the subtle nod he gave him. 

Tony panted, pressing his forehead against Winter’s shoulder as he felt a pressure build up within him. He whined at the strange feeling, not realizing that Bucky’s finger wasn’t moving inside him as he squirmed. Winter gripped Tony in his hands, making sure he couldn’t move away.

“Wint-Winter, Bucky, what-what’s happening-please, feels weird, what-,” Tony groaned, face flushing as the pressure built within him, trying to squirm away but Winter’s tight hold held him in place.

“Just let it out love, relax,” Bucky whispered into his ear, trailing kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck.

“Wash-washroom-I need-“ Tony whined.

“No you don’t love, you’re fine,” Winter refuted. “You’re fine love, let go for us. Let it all out, be our good boy and cum Tony, let it all out now, cum now.”

Tony squirmed, feeling the pressure explode inside him, throwing his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, biting his lip to suppress a scream as his body expelled all the cum inside him. He groaned as his cock kept cumming in spurts, his balls emptying while none of the pleasure he associated with orgasm came. 

“Good boy, our good boy,” Bucky whispered to him, metal arm wrapping around Tony’s hips to hold him up. “That’s a good angel, our perfect angel.”

Tony whined pathetically as Bucky removed his finger from inside him, blinking blearily up at them as he tried to regain his senses. “Whah-“ he rasped, mouth dry as he tried to recover from the muted pleasure still wracking through his body.

“That was a prostate orgasm love,” Winter explained calmly, brushing the hair stuck to Tony’s forehead from sweat. “Takes the edge off by emptying your balls but doesn’t actually feel like you had the orgasm.”

Tony just groaned in answer, letting his weight settle on Bucky’s body. He trusted the other male to support him. He felt a bone deep contentment settle inside him, the pressure from his balls finally releasing after being teased by his men for the past few days without being able to do anything about it thanks to the cage they had locked his cock in.

“Come on angel,” Bucky urged him, helping him down the stairs as he supported Tony’s boneless body.

“Want me to carry him?” Winter offered when they stepped off the stairs slowly, making sure to support Tony on both sides so that he didn’t fall.

“I got it,” Bucky assured, bending to swing Tony up into his arms.

“Our little devious angel,” Winter murmured, brushing his hand over Tony’s face gently. “Let’s get you in our room, we’ll take that cage off and clean you up. Then we can all get some sleep together, we’ll hold you close between us all night long.”

“-ak on, ‘fo ed” Tony mumbled, nuzzling into Bucky’s chest.

“What was that doll?” Bucky questioned, laughter colouring his tone at Tony’s exhausted adorableness.

“Put cage ‘ack on, befo’ bed,” Tony whined obnoxiously. 

“Sure thing angel, whatever you want,” Winter promised, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead before following Bucky to their room. They had an angel to take care of. 

**Bells**

“But Winter I don’t need bells in my wings!” Tony whined, fidgeting where he stood as Winter extended his red wings all the way out. 

“Hush kitten, you do this every year,” Winter reprimanded gently.

“Meaning you should know by now that I don’t like this!” Tony complained, trying to shift around and flutter his wings away from Winter's hands.

“You say that every year sweetheart and yet you let him do it every time.” Bucky mused, pressing up against Tony’s front. His arms wrapped around the trim waist, restricting Tony’s movements.

“I feel like a cow with bells.” Tony pouted, not refuting Bucky’s claim. 

“Not Winter’s intention I’m sure, considering his nickname for you,” Bucky assured him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. Bucky’s hands slowly moved up, fingers digging into tensed muscles until Tony relaxed against him. He trailed his hands up to the smaller male’s wing joints, pressing into the flesh there until Tony let go of his tension with a low groan, his wings drooping as they relaxed. 

“Good boy,” Winter praised, smiling gently at the shiver that flowed through the red feathers of Tony’s wings at the praise. He quickly grabbed the strings of small bells from the box by his feet, stringing them through the feathers and entwining them into a net through the wings without disturbing their ability to move or aggravating the feathers in any way.

Tony lost track of time as Winter stroked through his wings, adjusting feathers as he went while threading the bells through. Tony leaned against Bucky’s solid body, letting the bigger male hold his weight as he floated from the sensation of having his wings stroked expertly while Bucky released the tension from his body through his gentle massage. No matter how much he complained, he loved it when his boys took care of him like this.

“I love seeing you like this doll,” Bucky told him, tone soft so as not to break the moment between them. “So relaxed for us, letting us play with you, with your wings, seeing you trust us to hold you through it. It makes us so happy to see you trust us like this.”

Tony hummed in response, feeling too detached to respond but communicating his pleasure at Bucky’s words by nosing around his neck, gently laying kisses on his collarbone. 

“I can’t wait for tonight kitty,” Winter growled out from behind Tony, carefully finishing up the decoration of Tony’s wings by methodically stringing the bells through his pale flight feathers, intently moving each feather to wrap the string through them. “I can’t wait to spend the night with you on my lap, riding me with these wings spread out for me. The bells will be singing all night, the whole tower will know what you are doing with me love, everyone will know it’s me giving you pleasure.”

“Winter-” Tony gasped, the word ripping out of his throat as his mind painted a picture of the scene Winter was weaving.

“Are you picturing it right now doll?” Bucky teased, hands trailing down Tony’s back now until he reached that gorgeous ass. He grabbed two handfuls of the supple flesh, squeezing until Tony squeaked in pleasure bordering on pain. “Picturing Winter spreading you open on his cock? Picturing how you would bounce on his lap, chasing that edge of pleasure while these bells jingle in your wings? What about the next morning, are you picturing that? Can you see how you would try to walk the next morning, your face flushing because you know that everyone knows what happened last night, everyone knows you spent all night getting pleasured by us?”

“Bucky-Buck-” Tony gasped, pressing his now hardened members into Bucky’s thigh as his brain supplied image after image at Bucky's words. 

“You know what would happen after I finally fill you up, kitten,” Winter teased, pressing into Tony’s back now that he had finished decorating those gorgeous wings. “While my cream is still dribbling out of your hole, Bucky would stretch you out again around his cock. You would be too tired to move at that point, laying there and having to take it as he plunders your ass while I hold you still for him. You’d be so full of our cum baby, I can’t wait to see you all blissed out with cum dripping out your hole.”

“Unghhhh…” Tony groaned, trying to push more into Bucky before whimpering when he felt Winter moving away. 

“Shh kitty, shh,” Winter soothed, running gentle fingers through Tony’s hair soothingly but keeping his distance from the younger male. Tony felt the frantic haze of pleasure he had fallen into slowly lifting, blinking dazedly as he looked back at Winter, not understanding the distance between them.

“If you really hate the decorations so much, you can just pull your wings in love,” Bucky told him, Tony blinking in confusion as he tried to follow what was being said while his body was still reeling from the lack of orgasm it had expected.

“Pull...in?” Tony whispered in confusion.

“If you don’t like them kitty, pull your wings in. That will get rid of all the bells.” Winter assured him, taking a step away from Tony that was mirrored by Bucky. “But if you wanna keep them, that’s also your choice.”

“But-” Tony protested, desperately trying to follow the conversation. “But we were-why did-what is happening right now?”

Bucky took pity on him, cradling his face between his hands gently. “Sweet thing, you were so against the bells at first, we don’t wanna force you.”

“That’s not what I’m asking and you know it,” Tony growled at him, eyes flashing with irritation.

“Oh, are you talking about your orgasm?” Winter questioned innocently. Hearing Tony’s growl turn menacing, he slowly smirked at the smaller male. “We didn’t wanna force you to keep something you hate so we just built a fantasy for you to see how you could potentially enjoy your wings. The point of that wasn’t to give you an orgasm, just get you thinking about how you could enjoy this.”

“But-”

“If you want us to play out the fantasy sweet thing, you’ll have to wait till tonight.” Bucky cut him off, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek before moving to follow Winter out of the room. “We have training now, see you later sweetheart.”

Tony’s growls followed them out of the room along with the tinkling sound of the bells as he resettled his feathers in anger.

**Wreaths**

Tony hummed as he shuffled through his suits, pulling some down that he set down into the donation pile. He cursed softly when one of his shirts slipped off the hanger, bending down to grab it. He paused when he spotted a nondescript small wooden box pushed up against the wall.

Frowning in confusion, Tony fell down to his knees and crawling underneath the clothes, reaching out for the box. He sat back, crossing his legs as he pulled the box into his lap. He gently traced his fingers over the small box, slowly prying the lid open. 

He stared in confusion at the contents, head tilted to the side in confusion as he stared at the collection of feathers in various shades of red, all slightly bent or weathered.

“Sweetheart are you done with your donation-“ Bucky’s voice trailed off as he caught sight of Tony’s form on the floor.

“What-What am I looking at here?” Tony questioned, knowing that either Bucky or Winter had to have put that box in his closet, no one else came into their room. 

“Ah, we should...Winter should explain maybe, it was his idea.” Bucky fidgeted, holding up a finger to Tony in a sign to give him a sec as he looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, can you tell Winter to get over here? It’s an emergency.”

“How many times, he’s not in the ceiling-wait emergency? What’s going on?” Tony fretted, moving to stand up but Bucky smiled reassuringly as he sat down with him. 

“It’s just a way to get Winter’s ass up here quicker, you know how focused he gets when he works out.” Bucky calmed, wincing when his head pitched forward when something hit his head.

“Stop trash talking me jackass,” Winter growled, wiping the thin sheet of sweat off his head as he joined them on the ground. “What’s the emergency?”

“Tony found the box,” Bucky explained, rubbing the back of his head gently.

“Shit, should’ve hidden it in my old room.” Winter groaned.

“This still doesn’t explain what you’re talking about or what this exactly is,” Tony told them wearily.

“It’s...it’s the feathers,” Winter explained, a light dusting of red colouring his cheeks. “It’s your feathers.”

Tony blinked slowly, not pointing out that he had obviously figured that out by looking at them. He just waited for Winter to finish explaining patiently.

“Anytime we...groom or help clean your feathers, I uh...I take them and put them into that box.” Winter admitted, voice getting lower with each word until Tony could barely hear him.

Tony was silent for a moment, consciously controlling his tone so as not to make Winter feel bad. “Why?” 

The flush on Winter’s cheeks darkened, his head bowing as he avoided Tony’s eyes determinedly. Bucky decided to help Winter out when he saw that he wasn’t unable to form the words himself.

“Winter was planning to make a Christmas wreath from our combined feathers,” Bucky told Tony who gazed at him curiously. “He was planning on using all our discarded feathers and building the wreath by hand of our combined colours, a sort of personal touch for Christmas.”

Tony glanced over at Winter’s bowed head, shooting Bucky a soft smile before reaching out, putting a finger under Winter’s chin to urge his head up. He leaned in closer to the older male, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss as he coaxed Winter into responding.

Tony let out a startled moan when Winter suddenly took over, deepening the kiss as his hand came up to thread through Tony’s hair, gripping him tightly as he controlled the kiss. 

Slowly breaking apart, pressing gentle kisses to Tony’s swollen lips, Winter pressed their foreheads together as they both panted for air. 

“I think it’s very sweet you wanted to do that Winter,” Tony told him, smiling at Winter’s visible irritation at the word sweet. “Will you show it to me?”

“Nope,” Winter refuted stubbornly. “Has to be finished first.”

“Awe come on, just a peek?” Tony teased, giggling when Bucky poked him in the side. 

“Quit trying to sneak a peek, let him surprise you,” Bucky scolded, smiling at Tony’s mocking sigh.

“Fiiiine, I guess I will have to stick to my plan B.” 

“Which one is that?” Winter questioned him.

“A plan so devious you won’t see it coming, I will leave it alone and wait for you to show me,” Tony told them seriously. “I’m a genius.”

“Yes you are, sweet thing,” Bucky snorted, pushing himself up and reaching out to ruffle Tony’s hair before picking up the pile of clothing sorted for donation. “Winter don’t forget to add the bells to your wreath.”

“Awe come on, not the bells again!” Tony’s complaints were swallowed by Winter’s lips pressing against his again.

**+1 Caring**

Tony snuggled his head into his folded arms, sighing in pleasure as Bucky took a towel to one wing, using it to soak up the moisture from the feathers as his finger dug into the tensed wing underneath. He snuggled down into the blanket nest still set up in their room, groaning deeply when Winter groomed the other wing for him, even as the older male grumbled.

“Honestly, using your wings to make snow angels in the middle of a blizzard, this is that bitch Wilson’s fault I know it.” Winter growled, tone belaying his gentle touch when handling Tony’s delicate appendage.

“He said his wings were bigger than Bucky’s and kept teasing him so I showed him whose are bigger.” Tony replied, eyebrows furrowed at the remembered insult to his boyfriend. 

“So you decided to show the guy with metal wings that your own feathered wings are bigger…during a blizzard?” Winter clarified.

“He was dissing Bucky!” Tony justified with an audible pout.

“My hero,” Bucky murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. 

“Maybe practice some heroics that don’t involve the potential of getting pneumonia love,” Winter suggested, folding the now dry and untensed wing back against Tony’s back.

Tony pulled his wings back in, rolling over to gaze up at his boyfriends with a lazy smile. “Thanks for drying them for me,” he murmured in bliss, eyes dazed in relaxation.

“Any-anytime,” Bucky croaked, eyes focused on the strip of skin that was now showing because Tony’s shirt had ridden up when he rolled over.

Tony smiled lazily, his gaze trailing up to the ceiling where the wreath of feathers Winter had gifted him was hanging, spinning around in a slow circle. The bells weaved in between the red feathers jingled softly. 

“You know Bucky,” Winter drew his attention, smiling at him as he shot Tony a meaningful glance. “Tony stood up for you, got his wings all wet, you should thank him.”

“You’re right, I totally should,” Bucky agreed, reaching out to gently trace his fingers over Tony’s exposed midriff. “I should make our man totally relaxed since we spent so much time relaxing those wings of his.”

“You don’t need to thank me-“ Tony protested.

“Are you saying we should stop?” Bucky teased, laying down beside Tony, his hand trailing up the younger males muscled abdomen.

“No-Yes-I mean no but not to thank me- _ mhm _ ,” Tony’s voice was cut off by Bucky finally pressing their lips together, stealing his words as he worked on distracting him from his thoughts.

“This isn’t about thanking you,” Winter’s voice washed over what remained of Tony’s attention that wasn’t focused on what Bucky’s mouth was doing to him. “This is about rewarding you for beating Wilson’s ass.”

Tony moaned into Bucky’s mouth when Winter pulled down his pants, tortuously palming over Tony’s hardening length gently, not giving him any pressure to move into. 

Tony whimpered piteously as he broke the kiss with Bucky, throwing his head back as Winter bent down to tongue over his slip, suckling at the head of Tony’s cock while ignoring the rest of the hardened length. He whined in denial when Winter’s metal arm pressed against Tony’s hips, pinning him to the ground as he kept sucking at the head.

Tony’s head thrashed, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Bucky’s cold fingers pinched at his nipples. “You two-you suck so much!” Tony groaned, crying out when Winter finally,  _ finally _ swallowed down his length. 

“It looks to me like Winter is the only one sucking right now,” Bucky told him amusedly, burying his face into Tony’s neck.

Winter hummed, making Tony squeak as he nuzzled his nose into the skin above Tony’s cock, swallowing around the genius’s length. 

“God I hate you both so much- _ ah Bucky! _ ” Tony yelled out, head tilting to push against Bucky as the brunette nibbled on his neck teasingly.

“Lying is a bad habit baby,” Bucky reprimanded, pinching Tony’s nipple harshly. “Bad boys don’t get to cum down Winter’s throat.”

“Sorry, sorry I’m sorry, please no, I’ll be good, please,” Tony whined, his breath hitching at just the mention of Winter stopping his tortuous pace around his cock. 

“Shh, it’s okay love, it’s okay, we’ll take care of you, just relax for us,” Bucky soothed, stroking a thumb over Tony’s cheek, sinking his teeth into the junction where Tony’s neck met his shoulder. “We’ve got you doll.”

“I know, you two always have me,” Tony babbled, seemingly not realizing he was voicing his thoughts out loud as Winter started bobbing his head up and down his cock. “Always take such good care of me, love you two so much, love you- _ unghhh _ !”

Bucky smirked as Tony’s sweet confession was cut off with a deep satisfied groan when he reached down and cradled his balls, gently applying pressure around the swollen sac until Tony finally came with a loud wail down Winter’s throat. 

“Good job baby, good job,” Bucky whispered softly while Winter cleaned Tony’s cock up. “You’re so good for us love, so perfect Tony, we love you so much sweet thing.”

Tony hummed in response, still floating in the feeling of his orgasm as Winter moved up to press against his other side. “Love you sweetheart,” Winter murmured gently, pressing his lips to Tony’s sweat soaked hair.

“Love you,” Tony whispered, glazed eyes opening as a soft smile curled his lips. He blinked slowly as Winter reached out, turning off the overhead lights as the fairy lights strung around the room came on, casting a soft glow around them as they all relaxed back against each other. 

Bucky stroked over Tony’s stomach with gentle fingers as he eyed the packages in the corner, breaking the silence that settled around them. “So since you love us so much, can we open our presents early?”

“Nooooo,” Tony whined, blinking up at them slowly. 

“Tony worked hard wrapping our presents, the least we can do is wait till Christmas,” Winter scolded.

“True, we can wait,” Bucky grumped, burying his nose into Tony’s hair in a mock pout.

It was Winter’s turn to break the silence a couple minutes later, musing into the darkness. “We could always convince him to let us open a small one early. You know, wear him down.”

“Now you’re speaking my language!” Bucky agreed in excitement, turning to attack Tony’s shirt, ignoring the buttons and going straight to ripping it open.

“Noo don’t open the pres- _ Bucky! _ ” Tony’s yelp came when Bucky bent down to suck on a nipple. Tony still didn’t let them open a present a few hours later, prompting another round of lovemaking when Winter decreed that Tony hadn’t been loved enough if he could still think about denying them.


End file.
